Forgiveness
by lly1226
Summary: He wasn't the only one who had betrayed their vows. What happened after the heartbreaking break-up ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

A/N: My first attempt at Rumpel/Belle fanfic. English is not my mother language and I am still learning it, so please tell me if I make any mistake. There will be another part telling Rumpel's return. I hope you can enjoy and I am looking forward to your reviews!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

Silver light of the moon shone, like hoarfrost upon the ground. The wind was whispering to her, but she couldn't figure out what it said.

Just like she couldn't truly understand his heart.

Belle stared at the dagger. It was just a dagger, but now it ruined their happiness.

She thought about the time when he handed the fake one to her, telling her that he trusted her and he would never use it. She thought about the time when she found he had been lying to her shamelessly.

She thought about that morning, when he woke her up and told her the trip to New York, her eyes lightened with happiness. She remembered what happened just now. She commanded him to leave Storybrooke, using the dagger, which she hated the most in this world.

It wasn't supposed to end like this. It was supposed to be a romantic dream, a fairy tale, a story about overcoming obstacles and getting true love.

But here it was. Cruel, really cruel. The reality was always cruel.

She didn't turn back. She was afraid of seeing his desperation, which hurted her more than anything could.

No, he deserved this. She chose to be with him, to love him, to help him become a man, but what he did to return? He betrayed her, betrayed all her efforts, kindness and love.

Now everything was broken. Tears streamed down her face on Belle's way to Granny's, where Red left an empty room for her to stay when she needed. She always believed that as long as she tried, she was certain to make it, to win this battle. However, she felt she was abandoned by God.

The night was tranquil and lovely, but she cried and cried until finally merciful sleep came to comfort her. In her dreams, the dark one's castle was still full of sunshine, and she was reading a fantasy story, with a smile on her face.

But her pillow was wet .

* * *

Next morning she entered Granny's with swollen eyes.

'What's wrong with you, Belle?' Red asked with concern.

'Oh I am fine. I just stayed up yesterday.' Belle answered and gave her a forced smile. She wasn't that kind of girl who complained a lot when bad things happened. When she was young, she read loads of heroic stories and always wanted to be a person with enough courage. That was why she agreed to be Rumpelstiltskin's maid and helped killing Yao Guai during her adventure. Thus, she just lied to her friend.

Why she thought of Rumpel again? She couldn't help imaging what he was doing and what he was thinking. Is he busy with his bloody horrible magic ?

Red looked at her carefully for a long time before finally said, 'You are not OK, I can tell. '

Emma came in at this moment. 'Oh, Belle you are here. What happened yesterday evening? I couldn't find you so I went to Gold's shop. Neither of you was there. '

'He has gone and he will never return.'

Belle told herself that she would be brave enough to face all these, but she could not bear it. Her friends' words were warm, however it sounded so harsh now. She rushed into her room, buried her head under the pillow and cried desperately. She hated him. She should hate him. But her love was much more than hate. And worries. Is he safe without that damn dagger? He has so many enemies and any of them has countless reasons to kill him. What the hell I did yesterday! Suddenly she began to regret.

Red came, sat next to her silently. Belle hardly noticed that. After a while she looked up and saw her friend's loving eyes.

'He will understand. Belle, you should try to forgive him. He has changed. You know, the more power he needs means the more vulnerable he is.'

'I know.' Belle was still sobbing.

* * *

Belle started a different life. Everyday she had breakfast with Red and then headed to the library. She spent the whole day reading and serving as a librarian. She did a nice work and she thought she was happy again.

But the key to the library always reminded her of the man she loved. Whenever she thought about him, a sense of pain and guilt would grabbed her heart. How could she leave him in the darkness?

Gradually she realized it wasn't only him that had betrayed their vows.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm afraid there will be the third chapter, for I have so many things to write. Enjoy, and hope you can tell me your ideas!

* * *

It had been ten months since that sorrowful night. Belle thought she had completely recovered, even though bothered with nightmares sometimes.

That day she was learning driving with Emma. Curiously, she drove along the street, turned left, went on, and finally she got quite close to the town line. She paid her full attention to the car, and she didn't realize that until Emma told her. Fortunately she pressed the brake pedal in time.

'Too dangerous!' Belle sighed with great relief. 'I thought I might cross that line!'

'I assume we should get back. Perhaps it is going to rain.' Emma smiled, looking out of the window.

'You'd better turn the car back. I…I may fail it.' Belle hesitated.

'You can do it. Just believe in yourself.' Emma gave her friend a warm and encouraging smile. 'When I started to drive, I was often frightened out of wits! But now , you see, my car has become my closest friend! Relax, and go!'

Emma heard a cry as soon as she finished her answer. Now Belle was staring at the front window, her eyes filled with fears.

'Can you see it ? There is a man. '

Through that window, Emma could vaguely see a figure, lying on the ground.

'Wait here.'

'No, let's go together.' Belle got out of the car before her friend could reject.

'Rumpelstilkskin!' When Belle finally reached that line and figured out who that man was, she bursted out tears.

The pain, the love, even the hate, which had been buried inside her heart for such a long time, finally showed up. They were seeds, hiding inside the soil during the whole winter, but whenever the warmth came, they just came outside to share the greatest sunshine.

'Wait!'

Emma shouted as loud as she could, but Belle rushed towards that man as if she didn't hear anything. Unwillingly, Emma saw her friend running across that cursed line, falling to the ground. Dark clouds gathered in the sky, and it was getting cloudier and cloudier. But her friend was never able to get back. She didn't know what to do.

* * *

**'Rumpel.' Belle leaned forward and whispered. 'Can you hear me ?'**

**'Belle.' He gazed at her shining eyes.**

* * *

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes_

* * *

It was quite strange, but he could only think of this. While they were in the dark castle, she once read this poem to him. He found it boring at that time, for he wasn't a 'literature type'. However, when he heard her sweet voice and saw her tearful eyes, he had a burst of understanding.

Yes, it was. He started another magical adventure after he left Storybrooke, but her voice echoed around his ears every day, every minute, every second.

During this trip, he faced a large number of enemies and got stuck in thousands of traps. He wanted to kill people, make evil deals, but his conscience, no, his Belle stopped him every time he tried to do these. One day, when he stood in a dark forest after a terrible battle with the witch, he felt a sense of loneliness.

He had gone too far that he didn't know why he started.

He just wanted to protect his little Bae and other lovely kids in the village. He just wanted to show all the people that he wasn't a coward, a coward who could be easily defeated and abused.

He had gone too far.

Hate and revenge had occupied his heart, meaning there wasn't any place for love, meaning that he would be lonely in his entire life.

He couldn't have them both, the love and the power.

Because his power was the enemy of true love. The place in his heart was limited. He could only chose one. He chose his power, which left a big hole in his heart.

He needed his power because he didn't want others to look down upon him, to tease him. He needed to prove his value.

But anyway,he was lonely.

And he realized that he didn't need to prove himself through his frightening power. He had her, the woman who loved him more than anyone.

His heart ached thinking of her. He owed her so much, so much that he even couldn't pay back.

In that vivid moment, he made up his mind to return, to beg for her forgiveness, to give her all his love, which she deserved. Even if she didn't want to be with him, he still wanted to see her, to see her happiness with anyone she loved.

So he set out, looking for his true love. He vanished in the darkness, because he was running towards his light.

* * *

**'Rumpel, I miss you.' Belle cupped his face with tenderness. **

**'I miss you too.'**

* * *

He didn't expect this.

Even if he was far from their car, he could still easily make out her lovely face, which brought a lump to his throat.

How could he tell her that he loved her more than anything, even more than his power?

How could he ask her for her forgiveness, when he had betrayed her again and again?

He didn't know why, but he felt so weak at that moment. His leg was extremely painful again. He struggled to stand up,but finally failed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Are you OK?' Belle asked him softly. Slowly, she helped him stand up.

'Just a bit dizzy just now.' He gave her a smile, feeling quite better.

At that moment, it started to drizzle, and the wind was getting stronger and stronger. Belle stared at him with all her love, hate and regrets,which could not be described in words.

Everything from the past ten months. There were too much. **_Too much._**

So she simply said, 'Let's go. Emma has her car there.'

Suddenly Belle realized their terrible situation: Now they were on the other edge of the town line. She was too careless to notice this before, but they could never get back again.

What is done cannot be undone.

Magic. The only choice she probably had was magic, which she was unwilling to admit.

'Can you...'

She had hardly started her words when he gently pressed his lips on hers.

It was such a familar feeling, like a deep sigh, a wonderful tune, a long lost dream. Belle felt that the world was trembling at that time.

No,it's just...just impossible.

She looked at him, eyes full of shining tears.

* * *

_A kiss of true love can break the curse._

* * *

Belle was playing with the curtain in Gold's shop, her mind racing rapidly.

It couldn't be true,but it was.

The person she loved the most and hated the most in this world had returned. All those pains,regrets and nightmares could finally meet their ends now.

But she hadn't been fully prepared. She had no idea what to think,what to say and what to do. She desired to put everything back to where they used to be, however they just wandered around her minds.

The curse, yes,it had been broken. Both of them had been back to normal,before everything happened. They could just start their life again, as if he had never betrayed her and neither had her.

Though Belle had enough courage to face the truth, she still couldn't be brave enough to deal with things which were unknown. That was the reason she ran away from him as soon as he fell asleep because of exhaustion. They both needed time.

In her deepest heart, she felt pity and sorrowful for him. Meanwhile she did hate him.

She had a sleepless night. Anyway, she was no longer that innocent girl with sunshine, after all these.

* * *

Next morning she got up all her courage to enter his room.

'Rumpelstilkskin,we need to talk.'

He looked at her in a way that she had never seen. No, perhaps she had seen it once, when he met her in the library years ago. Those were good old days, fresh in her memory, telling her to love him whatever it happened.

'Belle.' He said in a low voice. 'If I say sorry,it won't be enough. I lied to you because I want to revenge for my son,which proved to be the worst mistake in my life. You ...'

Belle felt there were thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She tried as hard as she could to hold her tears. All she wanted to do was to throw herself into his arms and told him that she loved him,she loved him all these years. But she forced herself to sit on that chair, staring at him. She could not affoard more lies and more pains. She had them enough.

'And you killed people,didn't you? At least you tried.' Belle sighed,telling the cruelest truth. 'The person I love is a sincere and kind man. He has a healthy conscience and a loving heart. Rumpel, what you need is strength,not power. I know who you are, and you have proved me that. Please don't...'

No,she couldn't say more. She covered her face with her hands,crying as hard as she could. She had been wearing a smiling mask for such a long time, and she didn't want it any more.

* * *

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place._

* * *

Silence fell between them for a long time.

'Belle,you are right about me. I am a coward.'

'No. You always...always regard yourself as a...a coward,so you...you act like a coward. But you are not, as long as you believe in me. Please,please at least, let me in?'

'Things about your past, you seldom mentioned them. I know it's hard, but,if you really want these...these between us, please tell me. '

'Belle.' He said in a trembling voice,then silence fell again.

**_He is still a coward. No matter how much I say, he is still a coward! _**

She felt hopeless now.

But damn it she still loved him,her heart still ached for him. It was her destiny, **their destiny.**

* * *

_Yes, their destiny._

* * *

She felt a warm hand wrapped her hand.

He had taken her hand. And more importantly, it was not a dream.

'Belle' He repeated, touching her cheek and wiping her tears.

'I have belived in love, but love hurted me so many times. Then I began to arm myself with that dark power. Nobody would laugh at me. However, everything I love is leaveing me. My son, and you. Belle, you make me want to love again. I don't want to lose you. '

Slowly, he took that dagger(Belle had put that on the table), threw it into the fireplace. The flame licked it greedly and it disappeared in the fire.

'Let's see the world.' said Rumpel.

'You have given me the library.'

'No, I mean real trips.'

'I'd love to. ' Belle smiled. 'New York first! You owe me that!'

'Of course. Then where?'

'Perhaps China, I have a friend Mu Lan there. She once saved my life and we defeated a Yao Guai.'

'What is 'Yao Guai'?'

'Well there's a long story to tell. You are a typical 'Yao Guai'. Oh just a joke. First you need to tell me your stories.'

'Deal.'

* * *

A/N: This story is finished, cheers! It is really a big challenge for me, but I had great fun writing this.

Thank you very very much for your support,especially LostinFairyTales , Grace5231973, ladybugsmomma. You inspired me greatly!

Hope you can enjoy my work and have a nice day!


End file.
